It's Not a Game
by CBchannel
Summary: [ bahasa II chanbaek * other pair ] Dendam masa lalu membuat mereka bertemu dalam keadaan yang menegangkan./"...it's not a game. My dad told me that we lived not for pleasure the others. You'll gonna die. As fast as my uncle dead,"—Baekhyun/ inspired by Patriot Games movie. RnR myb? thankies.
1. Terrorist Attack

**It's Not a Game**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: beware of typos**

Sosok anak kecil dengan rambut pirang keriting dan senyum jenaka terlihat sedang menatap salah seorang penjaga di depan istana kerajaan. Dia membuat wajah-wajah aneh berharap agar si penjaga itu mau berbicara dengannya.

Dahinya mengkerut saat tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa. Jadi, dengan pola pikir anak-anak, dia memutuskan menari polka.

"Tarian yang bagus, sayang. Tapi percuma karena dia tidak bisa meresponmu." Suara lembut ibunya terasa seperti membelai telinganya. Dia menoleh dan memberengut. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Ibunya tertawa, mengacak gemas surai anak semata wayangnya itu. "Karena mereka sedang bertugas, sayang. Mereka profesional."

Dengan kedipan mata yang terkesan polos, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ibunya beralih menatap arloji yang melingkar di tangan sebelah kiri, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Sudah masuk jam makan siang. Kau mau makan atau—"

"Chanyeol mau eskrim!"

Untuk yang kesekian kali, ibunya tertawa gemas dengan tingkah anak laki-lakinya. Dia mengangguk, maraih tangan mungil Chanyeol dan membawanya ke kafetaria terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap Raccoon-hyung?"

"Oh, ayolah, Ski. Kita melakukan ini sudah hampir berpuluh-puluh kali. Apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Yang sekarang ini berbeda, Raccoon-hyung. Mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan dan memiliki banyak pasukan."

"Kalau begitu, jangan jadi teroris."

Lelaki yang lebih muda memutar matanya imajinatif. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menimpali hyungnya itu. Mereka kemudian memasang masker dan mengisi senjata mereka dengan amunisi.

Untuk sesaat, keraguan muncul dan Ski memilih untuk mengacuhkan semuanya. Dia menatap hyungnya. "Kalau kau merasa sudah terkepung, lebih baik pergi dan lupakan rencana awal." Jelasnya.

Raccoon—sebut saja begitu—menoleh lalu mengangguk singkat. Sesaat setelah bunyi ban yang berdecit terdengar, mereka keluar setelah sebelumnya mereka mengokang senjata masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kekiri sedikit, mom! Ya, seperti itu!"

"Begini? Apa sudah bagus?"

"Tahan mom, tahan!"

Suara dominan blitz kamera terdengar didepan satu bangunan bersejarah yang terletak di timur laut dari Rumah Parlemen di Westminster, London.

Seorang pemuda dengan mata tajam dan senyum menawan sedang tersenyun menghadap kearah kamera sementara itu sosok bocah kecil sedang mengarahkan kameranya ke berbagai tempat untuk mendapatkan view yang bagus.

.

.

CKIIITT! BRUK!

.

DOR! DOR!

.

.

Seunghyun yang baru saja keluar dari bank untuk mengambil sejumlah uang berjingit mendengar suara gaduh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tanpa nomor seri tampak mencegat mobil lain.

Saat dia tau istri dan anaknya berada disana, dia langsung berlari tanpa peduli dengan uangnya yang bertebaran.

"Tiarap! Tiarap!" Seunghyun berteriak seperti orang gila. Melambaikan tangannya berharap istrinya melihatnya. Dia berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan terus berteriak.

Dia bisa melihat istrinya yang sedang berusaha melindungi buah hati mereka dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng hidup.

Seunghyun menarik keluarga kecilnya kebelakang sebuah mobil yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian tembak-menembak tadi. Melihat keadaan istri dan anaknya. "Kau baik?"

Ji Yong mengangguk sambil terus berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol. Ji Yong berpikir Chanyeol hanya kaget mendengar bunyi sekeras itu secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah memastikan anak dan istrinya aman, Seunghyun berlari kembali ketempat dimana keributan terjadi. Suara-suara senjata lebih terdengar mendominasi.

Dia berlari menuju salah seorang lelaki yang berbalut pakaian serba hitam lalu menghimpitnya kesalah satu mobil. Membenturkan kepalanya hingga terdengar suara 'bruk' keras.

Senjata yang digenggamnya terlepas dan Seunghyun memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan baik. Dia mengambil senjata itu lalu mengacungkannya tepat didepan muka laku-laki yang berbalut pakaian hitam tadi.

Sebelum sempat dia menekan pelatuknya, sebuah timah panas berhasil menembus lengan kanan bagian atasnya. Dia terhuyung membentur mobil dibelakangnya. Lengannya terasa ngilu dan darah mulai mengalir membasahi kemejanya.

Dia dapat melihat salah seorang temannya sedang membantu rekannya yang terkena serangan Seunghyun. Dengan segala kepanikannya, Seunghyun mengacungkan revolvernya.

.

.

DOR! DOR!

.

.

Suara timah panas yang berbenturan dengan lempengan besi mobil terdengar. Tubuh berbaju hitam itu menegang sebelum akhirnya terjatuh lemas.

Seunghyun menembaknya tepat dibagian dada dimana jantungnya berada.

Sirine mobil polisi terdengar, Seunghyun terengah mengambil nafas dan dia terjatuh duduk. Mencengkram lengannya tanpa melepaskan revolver digenggamannya.

"Freeze! Drop the weapon down!"

Pasukan dari anggota kepolisian datang menghampirinya dengan pistol yang mengacung kearahnya. Seunghyun melepaskan revolvernya dan terdiam pasrah.

Tim medis mendekati tubuh tak bernyawa yang terbaring lemas didepannya. Rekan satu timnya terlihat gemetar. "To-tolong selamatkan anak itu."

"Dia sudah mati." Sahut salah seorang anggota dari tim medis. Seunghyun bisa merasakan tatapan tajam terarah kepadanya. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, jadi yang dia lakukan adalah terus berdiam diri.

.

Chanyeol sudah terdiam namun masih sesunggukan. Ji Yong memilih untuk meninggalkannya sementara bocah laki-laki itu berada bersama seorang warga yang baik hati yang mau membantu mereka.

Dia berlari mendekati suaminya tapi ditahan oleh petugas keamanan. "Aku istrinya! Aku seorang dokter!" Dengan sedikit membentak, Ji Yong menepis tangan-tangan para petugas dengan kasar. Dia mendekati Seunghyun yang tengah meringis.

"Astaga, Seunghyun-ah. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Ji Yong bertanya khawatir. Dia menyingkap jas suaminya, kemeja yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang berubah menjadi warna merah pekat.

"Tenang, Seunghyun-ah." Kata Ji Yong. Dia menyamankan posisi Seunghyun. "Stay with me. Seunghyun-ah, tetaplah bersamaku. Buka matamu."

Pandangan Seunghyun mulai memudar, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan istrinya. Dengan semua tenaga yang tersisa, Seunghyun berusaha tetap terjaga sampai di rumah sakit.

* * *

"Eommaaaaa…"

Suara kekanakan terdengar menggema disepanjang koridor sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa kuno. Sosok bocah mungil bernama Baekhyun terlihat sedang merajuk.

"Baekhyun tidak mau pakai itu, eomma! Itu terlihat menggelikan! Ugh!"

"Tapi ini lucu, Hyunnie. Kau bahkan tersenyum saat memakainya tujuh tahun lalu."

"Itu kejadian tujuh tahun lalu, eomma! Baekhyun sekarang sembilan!"

"Tapi Hyu—"

.

...kring-kring.

.

"Sebentar oke. Eomma mau angkat telpon lalu sehabis itu baru kau pakai kostun labu manis ini."

Ibunya beranjak mendekati telepon yang berada diruang tamu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya menatap kostum labu yang tergeletak diranjangnya.

"Labu jelek! Musnah saja, huh!" Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengambil kostum itu lalu menginjaknya sebelum dia mendengar suara benda jatu yang terdengar cukup keras.

Dengan refleks anak-anak, dia segera berlari turun menuju dapur. "Pelan-pelan eomma. Eomma bisa ter—EOMMA!"

Dia menjerit melihat tubuh ibunya tergeletak tidak jauh dari telepon yang digantung disebelah lemari pendingin. Gagangnya bahkan belum sempat dikembalikan ketempat semula.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat bermaksud ingin mengembalikan gagang telepon itu sebelum suara berat seorang pria terdengar. ["...halo? Halo? Mr Cho? Anda masih disana? Aish sudahlah!"]

Sambungannya berakhir. Baekhyun menaruh kembali ketempatnya semula. Dia mendekati ibunya yang masih terbaring di lantai tatami rumah mereka. Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar ibunya berbicara.

"Pamanmu... Kangin, dia tewas."

Kedua obsidian Baekhyun membola. Dia sudah cukup besar untuk dapat mengerti apa yang ibunya ucapkan. Tubuhnya menegang dan dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan lagi detak jantungnya.

.

"Paman Kangin—?"

* * *

**to be continued...**


	2. a deal

**It's Not a Game**

**(a deal)**

**Chapter Two**

**Warning: beware of typos**

Kyuhyun, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai sosok Ski, duduk diam disebuah ruangan ditemani beberapa penjaga berbadan kekar dan dua orang berbaju hitam didepannya. Sudah sekitar lima pertanyaan ditanyakan padanya, namun yang dia lakukan hanya berdiam diri.

"Ayolah Ski!" Salah seorang dari sosok berbaju hitam itu menatap malas kearah Kyuhyun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya diam menatap kosong kedepan. "Jika kau seperti ini terus, Kangin pasti juga tidak akan senang disana!"

Kyuhyun tetap memilih untuk bungkam. Dia sebenarnya merasa bersalah, hanya saja, rasa khawatir akan apa yang akan terjadi pada istri dan putranya jauh lebih besar. Kyuhyun takut kalau-kalau para polisi bedebah itu menemukan istri dan anaknya lalu—

"—mereka bisa mati ditangan para polisi, Ski!"

Kedua obsidiannya melebar, menatap nyalang sosok Yesung yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. "Jangan pernah kalian berani menyentuh putraku!" Kemudian suaranya kembali mengecil, lebih terdengar seperti cicitan. "Tolong jangan sentuh putraku..."

Sosok Ski yang sudah menjadi buronan paling dicari di tiga negara kini tak lebih dari seorang pengecut. Wajah rupawan dan penuh kharismanya kini tidak terurus di buktikan dari rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh disekitar dagu sampai kerahang.

Yesung menarik kurvanya membentuk sebuah seringaian ditengah remangnya cahaya bulan yang merembes masuk dari ventilasi udara kecil yang terletak diatas pintu besi yang terletak disudut ruangan. "Kalau begitu, bangkitlah Ski. Mereka berdua membutuhkanmu—ah bukan, maksudku, mereka bertiga membutuhkanmu."

Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut, "Mereka ber-tiga? Maksudmu—?"

"Yap. Sungmin sedang mengandung Ski. Bulan ketiga."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa..."

Kyuhyun merasa dia adalah benar-benar seorang bajingan yang dengan tega meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang mengandung tiga bulan sendirian dan seorang bocah kecil berusia sembilan tahun sementara Kyuhyun menemukan dirinya sendiri tengah terpuruk didalam sel dengan status sebagai tahanan.

"Kalau kau mau, kami mungkin bisa membantumu." Ucap sosok bebaju hitam yang sedari tadi bungkam. Dia mengubah posisinya mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya penuh harap. "Oh, please. Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan memelas seperti itu. Aku alergi."

Lelaki dengan marga Cho itu memilih untuk tidak peduli dengan hinaan Hangeng. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan dulu ketika seseorang menyinggungnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan istri dan kedua-anaknya dengan menurunkan sedikit egonya sebagai seorang manusia.

Helaan nafas terdengar diikuti dengan sebuah ketukan teratur sepatu hitam yang dipakai Hangeng. "Baiklah, baik. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Hangeng mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan telinga Kyuhyun. "Tapi, pastinya, itu semua tidak gratis, Ski..."

* * *

"Kau baik Seunghyun?"

"Ya. Tidak pernah sebaik yang pernah kurasakan." Seunghyun tertawa, terlihat sangat dipaksakan karena dia selalu mendesis setiap kali tubuhnya membuat pergerakan. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Ji Yong berjalan mendekati vas bunga yang terletak diatas nakas kecil disamping ranjang Seunghyun. Bunga yang kemarin lusa dia bawa sudah terlihat layu. "Ada didepan. Suster menjaganya. Sejak insiden serangan tiba-tiba itu, kondisi psikis Chanyeol jadi sedikit bermasalah."

"Oh ya?" Lelaki dengan surai light blonde itu tampak sangat khawatir. Tetapi suaranya terdengar lebih lemah dari yang biasa. "Kau sudah membawanya kedokter psikis, kan?"

Masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengganti bunga yang sudah layu dengan yang baru, Ji Yong mengangguk tanpa menatap Seunghyun. "Dokter bilang semua baik-baik saja. Respon yang diberikan Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan sehingga menyebabkan trauma ringan." Dia memasukan bunga lili putih kedalam vas yang sudah berisi air dingin yang segar.

Ji Yong menatap hamparan bunga-bunga yang ada ditaman belakang rumah sakit dengan pandangan sendu. Rasanya sedih sekali mengingat kenyataan bahwa sekarang adalah hari ketiga diliburan musim panas, tetapi mereka malah berakhir dirumah sakit dengan kondisi kesehatan Seunghyun yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Dan juga kondisi psikis juga mental Chanyeol yang sangat buruk.

"Aku berpikir bahwa aku saja mungkin gila karena menikahimu, Seunghyun-ah." Dia memulai. Atensinya tetap fokus pada hamparan bunga didepannya. "Dan mungkin aku benar-benar gila karena aku memang mencintaimu."

Seunghyun mengernyit tidak paham dengan apa yang istrinya ucapkan tadi. Dia melirik Ji Yong dari ekor matanya. "He-hey—"

"Dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol telah lahir dari rahimku karena benih yang kau tanam, aku mulai berpikir kalau mungkin saja kau memang sosok ayah yang baik untuk Chanyeol." Tanpa mempedulikan raut wajah bertanya Seunghyun, Ji Yong berdehem dan tetap melanjutkan, "Dan ketika aku mengingat apa pekerjaanmu selama ini, aku berpikir kalau kau mungkin bisa membunuhku dan Chanyeol kapan saja."

"Yongie-ya—"

"Dan ketika aku berpikir lagi, hubungan kita saat ini bisa saja menjadi bom waktu untuk keselamatan Chanyeol nanti,"

"Ji Yong—"

"—kemarin Chanyeol hampir saja mengalami gangguan mental dan aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya jadi—"

"Choi Ji Yong! Tolong dengarkan aku!" Seunghyun berteriak marah berharap dia bisa mendapatkan perhatian istrinya sejenak. Kemudian dengan nafas yang terengah, Seunghyun berusaha berdiri dengan keadaan bahunya yang dililit perban. Mendekat ke Ji Yong lalu membawa istrinya kedalam pelukan hangat. "Kejadian itu benar-benar diluar kendaliku, Yongie..."

"—aku mengabdi pada negara, dan sudah seharusnya aku melakukan hal semacam itu." Lanjutnya. Seunghyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Ji Yong yang terkesan sangat lembut.

"Tapi ini London, Seunghyun! Kau tidak harus membahayakan dirimu sendiri dengan melawan teroris-teroris itu! Kau tau aku—!" Ji Yong menghela nafasnya kasar. Meraih tubuh kekar suaminya yang masih lemah itu kedalam sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat. "—aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku. Meninggalkan Chanyeol. Aku takut menjadi seorang ibu tunggal."

Untuk yang pertama kalinya pada usia pernikahan mereka yang kesepuluh, Seunghyun melihat istrinya itu menangis. Dia mengenal baik sosok Ji Yong yang selalu tegar dan tidak pernah memperlihatkan sisi cengengnya, tetapi, apa yang saat ini Seunghyun lihat adalah sisi asli seorang Kwon Ji Yong yang sangat lemah dan rapuh.

"Shh... tenanglah Yong." Seunghyun menyandarkan kepala istrinya kedada bidangnya. Piyama rumah sakit yang dia kenakan jadi agak sedikit lepek karena air mata Ji Yong. "Aku akan pastikan kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan Chanyeol. Dan dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menjadi orangtua tunggal."

Keheningan yang terasa nyaman terjadi selang beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar tempat Seunghyun dirawat diketuk. Kepala keemasan Chanyeol menyembul diantara celah pintu yang terbuka. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Seunghyun melambai dari jauh dengan tangan kiri sementara Ji Yong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Seorang perawat datang dan mengajak Chanyeol pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit alih-alih memberikan waktu untuk membiarkan Seunghyun dan Ji Yong membicarakan masalah mereka.

Chanyeol dengan polosnya mengiyakan ajakan si dengan bersemangat dia melambai ke ayahnya melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Lalu sosok bocah dengan tubuh jangkung itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka diikuti dengan suara pintu yang tertutup.

Seunghyun tersenyum melihat putranya yang terlihat sangat ceria. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang pernah mengalami trauma." Ji Yong mengendikkan bahunya lalu tertawa. "Ya. Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol. Dia tetap akan menjadi bocah lima tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh anak berusia sembilan."

"Seunghyun?" Panggil Ji Yong setelah tawanya reda. Dia mendongak untuk menatap wajah suaminya. Seunghyun mendengung sebagai jawaban. "Kau tau kalau aksi heroikmu itu masuk televisi?"

"Oh ya?" Seunghyun tampak tidak terlalu antusias. "Aku melakukan itu bukan untuk dipublikasikan. Sebagai seorang polisi, sudah seharusnya aku mengerjakan itu."

Ji Yong memutar bola matanya imajinatif. Melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu membantu Seunghyun untuk kembali duduk diranjangnya. "Ya, ya. Terserahmu saja." Lalu dia mengambil tempat dipinggir ranjang Seunghyun sementara sebelah tangannya yang bebas meraih remote televisi yang tergeletak dinakas disamping vas bunga. "Tapi, kau tau, sebagai istrimu aku merasa bangga."

"Hm ya. Sudah seharusnya bukan?" Seunghyun tertawa sementara Ji Yong mencebik lalu setelahnya dia juga ikut tertawa. Tetapi tiba-tiba raut wajah Seunghyun berubah serius. "Tapi, seperti apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku merasa ruang gerak Chanyeol semakin sedikit."

Istrinya menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Seunghyun lalu menjelaskan dengan deteil. "Para teroris itu bisa saja menyimpan dendam dan suatu hari nanti, yang pasti, mereka akan menyerang balik dan yang menjadi sasarannya adalah Chanyeol,"

"A-apa? Kenapa begitu? Kenapa harus Chanyeol?" Ji Yong terlihat cemas. Dia menunggu suaminya untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka memilih lawan yang pasif Yong. Chanyeol masih kecil dan dia tidak memiliki basic beladiri apapun,"

"—dan aku berpikir untuk memasukkan Chanyeol kedalam sekolah militer." Lanjut Seunghyun. Ji Yong terdiam masih berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang suaminya katakan tadi. "Aku tau kau akan melarangnya masuk sekolah militer, hanya saja, Yong—"

Sebelum Seunghyun selesai berbicara, Ji Yong menyelanya, "Chanyeol boleh ikut sekolah militer."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi menatap lelaki satunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Yo-Yong..."

"Kenapa? Bukankah yang tadi itu idemu?" Ji Yong tetap fokus pada televisi yang menyiarkan berita pagi, tetapi, siapa yang tau kalau sebenarnya dia juga sangat khawatir? "Aku pikir, dengan memasukan Chanyeol kesekolah militer setidaknya dia bisa belajar dasar-dasar teknik perlindungan diri."

"Jadi—?"

"Chanyeol boleh ikut sekolah militer."

* * *

Figur seorang bocah laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun sedang duduk sembari tersedu-sedu dikursi tunggu disalah satu lorong rumah sakit.

Setelah tiga hari yang lalu dia mendengar bahwa pamannya telah meninggal, ibunya tengah tidak sadarkan diri dan terpaksa dilarikan kerumah sakit karena pendarahan yang dialaminya. Seorang paman dengan jas putih menghampirinya dan bertanya dimana ayahnya, tetapi Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dengan sesekali memanggil nama ibunya.

Dengan sabar paman itu membujuk Baekhyun agar diam dibantu dengan seorang perawat wanita. Lalu, setelah Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang, paman itu kembali bertanya, "Dimana ayahmu, Dik?"

Baekhyun menggeleng tanda bahwa ia tak tahu. "Kata eomma, appa Baekhyun sedang pergi bekerja." Baekhyun berkedip dua kali, lalu menatap paman tadi bingung. Dia sudah berhenti menangis tetapi sisa-sisa airmatanya masih tertinggal dipipinya yang memerah. "Eomma Baekhyun kenapa jussi?"

Paman itu tampak ragu untuk menjelaskan. Jadi, dia bertanya pada si perawat yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan. "Begini, kau tau kalau eommamu sedang mengandung?"

"Mengandung? Mengandung itu apa jussi?" Baekhyun kembali menatap paman itu dengan tatapan anak-anak yang terkesan polos.

"Mengandung itu—" Paman yang berstatus sebagai dokter yang memeriksa ibunya tadi itu menatap perawat disebelahnya sementara yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Aish! Intinya, nanti kau akan memiliki seorang adik."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, "Adik? Baekhyun akan punya adik?"

"Yap. Kau bisa mengajaknya bermain sepanjang waktu." Sahut si dokter mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau memberitahu ayahmu jika beliau sudah pulang?"

"Ya! Nanti Baekhyun akan beritahu appa Baekhyun!" Serunya terlihat sangat antusias. Kemudian tatapannya tampak menerawang. Sembari tersenyum, Baekhyun membisikan nama yang terlintas dibenaknya. "—Kyungie..."

* * *

**to be continued...**


End file.
